A night in Konoha City
by Buttermoo
Summary: [Modern AU] A night in the Konoha City, our gang is celebrating their coming of age.


The girls where walking down the city streets right after the celebration. Coming of age was an exciting thing, and to celebrate it too! After their moments of fun, pride, reminisce, and the amazing feeling of becoming adult, they were ready to throw away all these feelings all too quickly. Sakura was beside Ino and Tenten. Temari was beside Tenten, and Hinata was beside Ino. What where they discussing you ask?

"...but Sasuke has that inexplicably hot bad boy aura around him. How could you not care?"

"Forehead girl...'sigh'... that aura only lasts on silly girls like you. Besides, I'm into nicer guys now."  
"Well Ino pig, who might that unlucky person be?"  
"As if you care you fore-headed freak. Anyways. About Sai...thoughts?"

Ooooooh went the group of girls. Except for Hinata.

"What? Can't a girl be interested in other guys?"  
"Well he's not that bad. If he's your type then we don't have a problem against that. I'd probably shove my fan up his ass."  
"I'd shove my weapon scroll instead."  
"As for our dear Sakura-chan, she'd shove her fist up his ass, but only to Sasuke. Pfft Ahaha!"  
"Yeah, and I'll be giving him the best fisting of his life."

Ooooh went the group again. Except for Hinata.

This is what they were up to. Boys. Except for Hinata. She already had someone in her mind, and she was past that age where she would be wondering which boy was the best to go out with.

"How about you Hinata?" asked Sakura.  
"Uhm..."  
"She's still all over Naruto." said Ino.  
"Heeeeeh, I didn't know your love was blossoming into something long lasting. Why don't you try other guys?" queried Tenten.  
"Uhm...I..."  
"Like who?" pondered Ino.  
"Neji? He's hot. When he swings his long hair, hell even just with his bandana down, I'd swoon into him right away."  
"Well yea he's hot but..." sakura said.  
"Have you seen him topless? Holy shit! Sasuke ain't got shit like Neji does." Tenten said as a-matter-of-factly.

Hinata was growing uncomfortable in this train of discussion. She already had someone in mind. She loved him dearly. She longed for him. As a matter of fact, they already acknowledged each other's feelings towards one another. Both partners would gaze at each other for ages at the moment their eyes came in contact. Their hearts would beat, in sync with the other. Both became breathless at each encounter. They had refrained from going out together as they had to make sure they were not too busy, but also mainly because the two blush each time they see each other. But so long as this discussion was had, she had no time to think about Naruto, as she had to avoid certain type of questions. This discussion kept on going for who knows how long.

* * *

Meanwhile...at local pub...

"Man I swear Ino has the sexiest body! I mean look at her! She has everything in the right proportions! Her hips, her breasts, her legs. Dude, I'd kill for Ino." Kiba mused.  
Sai looked at Kiba, mounting an expresion he thought he'd never had before. He was upset and angry, but in a different way. Naruto sensed his (sort of) malice and looked at Sai.

"Sai, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"While I do agree that Ino has indeed a voluptuous figure and Sakura has that overpowering demeanor, I must say that Tenten actually looks really feminine when she lets her hair down." Lee added.  
"Heeeh really? I'd like to see that someday." Kiba thought.  
"Man you guys are troublesome. I swear if Temari heard you all talking she'd shove her fans up your asses."  
"Hopefully she actually does that." Gaara thought darkly.  
"What about you Naruto?", asked Sai. It was weird enough having this feeling on his chest, but Sai had to distract himself from that feeling.  
"I think Hinata's the sexiest. Yep. Definitely."

All the guys looked at each other, then at Naruto.

Kankuro had to ask.  
"Dude, are you still drunk? Maybe we should sober you up with another bucket of horse shi-"  
"I'm not lying. She's the best."

Even Shino was confused. Shikamaru was calculating the odds of Naruto actually being able to see in the opposite sex.

"I didn't even think you were into girls man. I thought you would say something like 'Nah I'm not into girls. I like ramen more.'"

"You'd think that after shutting down Madara Corporations a few years back, I'd still be drooling over ramen like I was still a kid? Hell no! I went through alot of trouble with that damned old man."  
Naruto was famous for being involved with the suspicions involving Madara Corporations and the evil that hid behind it. Naruto recently found out a few years back that he was a heir of a rich family, namely the Uzumaki's, where his father was a very successful businessman and his mother was a very powerful leader of a Yakuza organisation. They had been terminated opposing Madara coporations. Sadly, Neji was also a part of the termination, as he had investigated Madara Corporations in too deep, but not before he could relay information to Naruto. Thanks to circumstances, anytime Naruto was touched by anything from the Madara Corporations, Madara himself would be dead. After downing the evil, Naruto inherited a lot of his supposed wealth, but decided to give most of it to charity and other welfare organisations. He kept the rest for himself as future emergencies.  
"But why suddenly Hinata? Are you guys going out or something?"

Naruto stopped at this question. That question truly bugged him. Sure they were both into each other into a deep level, as well as the furious flusters, but he'd wonder at times if they went out. In fact, Naruto had initiated a first kiss in a winter night in the Hyuuga penthouse, while they were saying goodbyes to each other. Naruto had been invited to celebrate christmas there, as well as all his other classmates. The memory is still fresh in his mind, and truly wondered when he and Hinata where ever going out. Now that they were all busy with internships and universities, they couldn't have any time to see each other.

Naruto shrugged.  
He'd wondered the last time he and Hinata had done something affectionate towards each other. Kiba, Sai and Lee were arguing whoever was the hottest girl in town. _They are still idiots at that age huh_ , Naruto thought.

Kiba was interested in animal welfare, Sai was interested in the arts. Liberal, musical whatever it is, he'd go for it. And Lee, that guy knew how to kick a man's ass a mile away. He dreams of opening up a martial arts school.

Shino and Shikamaru were discussing past events. Shino was a local celebrity thanks to his online videos of himself doing covers of legendary rock and metal bands. His talents were not to be compared to the 'musical' idiots of today. Shikamaru was one hell of a mind to boggle with. His talents of human psychology, military strategies, and display of command was second to none other than his own dad, who was one of the military leaders at his time.

Choji himself, passed out on the pub couch after downing too much drinks. Choji wanted to open up a small store for himself. Anything of Convinience, as his motto says.

Gaara was already a businessman at a young age. Having good trade relations at a local scale. His popularity around the market was very impressive, breaching the minds of the top dogs in the market.

Meanwhile Sasuke, was planning to be a teacher. Downright simple. Naruto racked his brain trying to figure out what Sasuke meant by teaching. But he rested his case once he saw Konohamaru, Naruto's cousin, learn how to do simple algebraic equations.

As for Naruto, he wanted to be someone who can fight for rights, become an icon of peace and prosperity, and lead a world into evolution. He wanted to help people, his country. For a hard worker like him, his day finally opened up late, when he earned an internship at the institution of civil rights. He'd been happy, and been working hard to achieve his dream. As happy as he was, he was still empty, he still longed for that special feeling when his special girl was around.

Suddenly, the local pub strobed with lights, the stage blacked out, and the gang panicked. They gathered together, hoping that anything happening was only a prank. The stage suddenly had lights out, and a man in a green jumpsuit, bowl cut, and rather round eyes went up to the stage in an 'Ok' pose. He was smiling rather stupidly and creepily. They saw he was an old man in his 40s. The crowd in the pub gathered and wondered in front of the stage. The gang was outright confused. _What the hell is happening?_

"ALRIIIIIIIIIIGHT! LADIIEEEEEEES AAAAAAAND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU! THE AUTISTIC DUO! PLEASE WELCOME MY BUDDY HERE KAKASHI AND I, AS WE PLAY A SPECTACULAR YOUTHFUL PERFORMANCE"!  
The man was practically yelling at the mic, an everyone covered their ears. Grumbles and mumbles of annoyance could be heard in the crowd.  
Right beside the jumpsuit man was a man in a mask, looking very sad who wanted to get out of that place just as much as everyone in the crowd. "Right before we start! I would like to introduce to you, a new innovation! It's called, Might Light! Simply stand under this light and let it's youthful power take over you!"

The gang was simply annoyed and had no mood to stay in the crowd.  
"Alright guys let's boogie. We don't wanna stay here with weirdos", said Sasuke in a hurry.

But right as they were about to leave, a strange yellow light appeared.

"Here we go! First up! The holocaust!"

Shikamaru screamed at this. "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

The girls were walking to the local pub, as Temari had to pick up his brothers. Before they opened the door, Kiba burst out. Seeing the girls on sight, he half-mindedly asked.

"Welcome to the Salty uhhh, whatever you call it! How *hic* tough are ya?"

The girls wondered what the hell happened to the boys. Their idea of celebration was to enjoy themselves at the pub, not pass out drunk.

"Where's Gaara and the rest?"

Kiba looked at Temari and eyed her up and down. _Not enough minerals. Insufficient vespene gas._

"HUH?"

"WHERE. ARE. THE. GUYS?"

Kiba pointed to his groins and said," WELL THEY'RE RIGHT HERE, WHERE YOU SHOULD BE SUCKIN' ON!"

The girls disgustedly blurted and just went in by themselves.  
Suddenly the pub wasn't the pub anymore. It was just pure weirdness.  
Choji and Lee were hanging from the ceiling rigs from their feet each with a happy face.  
Sasuke was asleep in one of the couches.  
Shikamaru was sprayed in neon colours from head to toe, and was glowing brightly as well, resting his head on Shino's shoulder.  
Naruto and Kankurou were having a half-conscious arm wrestling tournament.  
Sai was nowhere to be found.

And Gaara...

"BATTLECRUISER OPERATIONAL!"  
Shouted a voice all too familiar. Temari turned to the stage to see his older brother playing with a toy helicopter.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?"  
Temari couldn't hold in her shock anymore. Let's just say she spoke for every girl in the pub.

The whole pub was a mess. People were like corpses. There was a man reading a very perverted book, looking the most sober. A man in a green jumpsuit was blabbering about youth into a pillow. And the whole pub was painted yellow, black and neon green.

The girls decided to be smart and just take the boys back to their homes and call it a night.

* * *

"Neh...Naruto-kun. Wake up". Hinata had taken Naruto to her penthouse, as his home was further away from the pub.  
"H-hinata. I-...ughhhhhh".  
Hinata was very worried about Naruto's condition. _What did you do?_ Surprisingly, Naruto did not throw up. Nor did he do any sign of being drunk other than his slurred form right now. She was about to get up and get a glass of water, when a hand stopped her.

"Naruto-kun?"  
"Don't leave Hinata...I like it when you're around..."  
Hinata blushed. It was bad enough that he was in her own room, again. _Saying things like that, I can't help it but want you to stay longer_.

"Naruto-kun, I need to g-get you medicine to help you. Okay?"  
"But..."  
"No buts."  
"Okay..."  
"Good."  
"Nehh Hinata.."  
Naruto slurred half conscious.  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you..."  
Naruto then drifted to sleep.

Hinata stood there shocked. She was trying to process what just happened there. _You have not enough minerals. Build additional Pylons. Damn you Kiba! And your stupidly addictive games!_  
When she realised what happened after a good 10 minutes, she nearly fainted.  
 _Did...he really did..._ The feelings she had back then was nothing compared to now. They both acknowledged of liking each other. Now they know they loved each other. Hinata wanted to run around in pure joy. She wanted to wake Naruto up and hug him hard. She wanted to tell her sister of her discovery. She wanted so much to kiss Naruto. But instead, she just smiled and gazed upon him. She sat down beside him and gently rubbed his head. Naruto made a soft moan, indicating his comfort at her touch. She smiled even more so at this. At this moment, nothing else mattered. She loved these moments were they were in just beside each other in pure comfort.  
"Hey Naruto-kun, I love you too".

She stayed like that beside him, until she herself drifted into sleep, accompanying Naruto in his dreams.

* * *

Haha this was done on a night. Hope this wasn't too half-hearted or bland.

You also need to know starcraft references in order for this to be slightly funny.


End file.
